Soft Kisses & Rough Touches
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: Sharpay wondered what East High would think of perfect Mr. Troy Bolton's rough side.. ONESHOT. Rated M for a reason, By Ashley. Troypay


As Sharpay brushed her long blonde hair, she looked into the mirror, seeing Troy Bolton's reflection behind her. She shook her head, she wondered what everyone would think if they ever found out about East High's primo boy's other side. The normally sweet, sensitive boy became demanding around Sharpay.

As she watched him take a swig of vodka, she turned around, her hands on her hips.

"That's enough." She told him, taking _her _vodka off of him. Troy just shrugged and laid back on her bed. 

Troy gestured for Sharpay to join him. She slowly made her way over to the bed and laid down next to him, her head on his chest. He wound his arms around her petite waist and buried his head in her soft locks.

Sharpay closed her eyes, breathing softly, she suddenly remembered the question she wanted to ask him.

"Troy?" She said, softly, her voice hoarse.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his hands rubbing small circles on her back.

"Are you dating Gabriella?" She asked nervously.

Troy pushed her off him and she sat upright, nerved by his sudden movement.

"Why do you ask?" He said abruptly.

"Ryan said you were." She said quietly, playing with her hands.

"Why does it matter?!" He asked loudly, obviously annoyed.

"Well." She started. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you are; shouldn't you be around her house; fucking her, not me?!" She said, just as loudly as he had before. 

Troy stared at her blankly for a moment. "I'm not fucking you am I?" He asked and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Not right now, but that's what you've come for! It's what you always come for." She stood up and walked over to her dresser, putting her hands on the wood and staring down at it.

Troy sighed slightly before reaching over for the vodka bottle and taking a long, hard drink.

Sharpay turned around harshly. She walked over to him. "I said, that's enough!" She shouted, snatching the bottle from him and putting it in her drawer.

"What is wrong with you?!" He demanded, standing up to face her.

"You! You are what's wrong with me!" She shouted.

"Ugh! I don't get you anymore, you used to love it when I fucked you!" He said, frustrated.

"You have a girlfriend now! Go fuck her instead!" She shouted, throwing her arms in frustration.

Troy grabbed her harshly, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her groin closer to his, their hips grinding together. Sharpay turned her head to the side, un-able to look at her lover.

"Maybe I don't want to fuck her." He started. He leant in closer, brushing her hair out of his way. "Maybe I want to fuck you." He whispered, sexily in her ear, making her close her eyes and shiver in delight. She felt her lower-half throbbing as she ached for his touch. 

Troy softly nuzzled her, nibbling on her ear slightly, her held her hips tighter, drawing soft circles. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping onto his broad shoulders, he certainly was male from head to toe, and he certainly made her feel female.

"I- I-" Sharpay started, her voice hitched in the back of her throat as Troy caressed her face with airy ghost kisses, teasing her by not touching her lips once. 

"What?" He asked quietly. He knew what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear it anyway. He nuzzled into her blonde locks once more, nibbling and licking her ear again. "Tell me" He whispered in her ear.

"I want you, Troy." She told him seriously. He smirked slightly as she leant in to kiss him. Being in control he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips, making her screw her face in annoyance.

He slowly replaced his finger with his mouth, the kiss wasn't gentle, it was hard and passionate. His tongue thrust deeply into her mouth, making her shiver in delight. She fought back with her tongue just as hard, their tongues entwining, massaging each other.

Both Troy and Sharpay closed their eyes, getting lost in the kiss. Troy walked forward; her knees hit the back of the bed, making her fall backward, with Troy's hard and heavy body on top of her. He lifted off of her only slightly, not wanting to crush her small body. He continued to lick the seam of her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth when he felt like it. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Troy began trailing kisses down her cheek, to her jaw line, until he reached her neck. He knew her soft spot and focused on it, starting off with small kisses, until he was sucking on her skin, knowing how she enjoyed it. Sharpay groaned in pleasure and lifted her top body, Troy grabbed the bottom of her top, pulling it off and onto the floor. Sharpay grabbed Troy's shirt lifting it off his body and purring in delight at the sight of his gleaming six-pack. 

As Troy began to tease her with his teeth and tongue through the fabric of her bra, Sharpay reached down, un-buttoning his jeans and letting them slide down his muscular legs. He kicked them off quickly and began trailing kisses down her stomach. Once he reached where he wanted he carefully un-buttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs and onto the floor. 

Troy made his way up her trembling body, kissing her toes and knees until he found her black lace panties. Sliding them down her smooth legs, seductively he let them fall onto the floor next to the other particles of clothing. As Sharpay unclasped her own bra, discarding it, Troy made his way up her naked body again. 

Once he reached her incredibly wet center he looked up at her. She looked down, nodding vigorously before relaxing. Troy pushed open her folds with his fingers, revealing her warm core. He 

lowered his mouth and flicked her clit about for a few moments before thrusting his tongue inside of her.

Sharpay's back arched as she fully appreciated the pleasure this young man was giving her. Pants of pleasure fell from her pink lips. Gasps fell out of her open mouth when Troy found her weak point and focused on it. Her toes curled and her back arched as the climax hit her.

Troy gave her one last lick before sliding up her glistening body. Fully erect from hearing her passionate moans, he slid his boxers down his legs, watching Sharpay twirl a piece of blonde hair and biting her lip.

He positioned himself in-between her propped up legs, as he lowered himself onto his forearms so he could kiss her easier. 

"Ready?" He panted.

"Yes! Yes…" She gasped.

He nodded before pushing himself into her. Her back arched and her toes curled. Covered in sweat, Troy panted, his head thrown back. It was rough and slightly un-caring although he did reach down to kiss her softly. 

Listening to Sharpay's pants and moans of pleasure he quickened the pace as Sharpay rotated her hips in small circles. 

"Do you- want me to slow down?" He asked, now slamming into her.

"No! We're almost there." She panted. Troy gasped, he was extremely tired, his legs trembled as he felt himself getting closer. As he came, shooting his seed into her, He kept going as Sharpay came a few seconds later, gasps of passion falling from her mouth. They kept going, riding out the lasts of each others' orgasms. 

Once they were finished Troy slid out of her, getting dressed quickly he left, without saying goodbye. Sharpay laid there for a few moments, letting her breath get back to normal. She reached over pulling the covers back over her sweaty body, she soon fell asleep, dreaming of Troy's soft kisses and rough touches. 


End file.
